Fluid ejection devices are now used in many different fields. One example of a fluid ejection device is an inkjet recording device having an inkjet head as the fluid ejection head that ejects ink onto recording paper. In an inkjet recording device, a portion of the ink droplets (fluid droplets) ejected from the inkjet head may become ink mist (minute fluid droplets) suspended inside the cabinet. Suspended ink mist may become deposited on other parts inside the cabinet, resulting in a variety of problems. As a result, various methods have been proposed as countermeasures for such ink mist in conventional fluid ejection devices.
PTL 1 discloses an inkjet recording device having a mist attraction means that electrostatically attracts ink mist. This mist attraction means connects the nozzle plate to ground to produce a potential difference between the nozzle plate and an electrode member and attract the ink mist to the electrode member. PTL 2 discloses an inkjet printer that connects the nozzle plate and a conductive brush attached to the inkjet head to ground so they have the same potential. Because the tip of the conductive brush contacts the recording paper in this configuration, the recording paper and the nozzle plate have the same potential, and there is an uncharged field between the nozzle plate and the recording paper. As a result, attraction of the charged ink mist and paper dust to the nozzle plate side can be suppressed.
PTL 3 discloses a method of applying voltage to a conductive plate disposed to the inkjet head when ejecting ink droplets from the inkjet head to actively charge the ink droplets, and applying voltage to charge a mist absorption member with the opposite polarity as the ink droplets to capture the ink mist.